Temptations
by AshhLovesEdward
Summary: Bella Swan is a 50 year old vampire and moves to a town called La Push, WA. How will she get along with everyone, especially the werewolves? Will she ever meet the beautiful human Edward Mason? Will her temptations for human blood over-run her? R


**Authors Note: Once again, I am re-writing the story. It really sounded like a good idea from the start, but now its just... blah. I've messed up on so many parts and I just want to fix them... so I am. Deal with it : Sorry if you get a lot of emails those of you who did story alerts... but I can't help it... So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING Twilight... there are NO exceptions.**

**Chapter One - Rememberance**

_Everything was soaking wet, from my tight, black shirt to the new, light blue Vanguard pickup truck, and to the pale hands tightening around my throat. In any way I thought I was going to die, this definitely wasn't one of them. Not in this un-natural way, and not because of him. I was running out of breath and I knew I couldn't reach the surface in time with him pulling me down with such a strapping force. In one way, nothing made sense but in the other, everything did. My legs were kicking uncontrollably just to be able to see sunlight again._

_His nails seemed to grow longer as he lifted up my chin, searching my neck with his freezing lips. In some way, it was soothing for me, and this time I didn't protest. As Damon sank his teeth into my skin, it only stung for a minute, but it was enough to make me have to at least try to do something about it. Gaining a new lapse of energy, I realized the bite hadmade me much stronger than I ever thought I could be. Shoving him farther underneath the lake, I pushed myself to the surface and took in a long, deep breath. Every part of my body was numb, but I couldn't think about that, not yet at least. I didn't have time with my life in this type of danger. It didn't take long for me to gain some energy back, and with that I swam as fast as I could. Knowing he must be only seconds behind me, I swam even faster towards the ground. Waves started to appearalong the water behind me. They were getting bigger and closer. There was no doubt in the seconds I had left that he was catching up with me. Taking in a gulp, I glanced up to see the sky turning a dark shade of grey._

I opened my eyes, seeing a dark green forest infront of me. _This was strange._ Day dreams were something that I rarely received. Of course I was still awake, but sometimes I get random lapses that make it feel like I'm not. They make me feel almost _human_. Hah, I wish.

After gathering myself, I started in the way of the apartment I had rented. It was a short run since the woods are near to the building, though it would have been a short run anyway. As I opened the door, a racoon ran out, making my body jolt in shock. When it was out of sight, I went inside and started getting ready for the day.

I turned my head to the clock that read 6:27 am which meant only an hour till I had to start my first day at The Quileute Tribal School. Rustling my hair, I decided there wasn't anything better to do than to get up. I hopped in the shower and finished the rest of my morning routine.

If you asked anyone, they would say I was beautiful in every way, shape, and form. At least, this is what most people's first impression of me is. Of course, I'm not one to believe this and ended putting up pounds of makeup everyday. I turned to look in the mirror, but I didn't like what I saw. My skin was too white and I looked as if I were to fall over from tiredness at any moment. I was used not liking what I saw since I turned into a vampire, but it shocked me just for that moment, for in that moment I guess I thought I was a human. Shaking my head, I walked to the rustic old closet to get changed.

The closet was filled with all of my outfits from the many years. There almost wasn't enough room to fit it all of it. In the end, I grabbed a torn pair of jeans, a white cami, and a plain brown t-shirt. My dark brown hair shone over my shoulders as I slid on the shirt. Walking towards the door, I grabbed the dark brown flat shoes by my bed and slid the army-green colored backpack over my left shoulder.

The broken down wooden door was hard to open at first, but I was careful not to use too much force on it, trying not to break it. The apartment was already in terrible conditions. The roof had brown spots and the carpet smelled of cheap wine and 'Mary Jane.' After my first week of living here, the smell faded quite a bit from when I first arrived in this small town. Tiles on the bathroom floor were broken and the shower wasn't white like when it was first bought, but instead it was a light shade of yellow. It wasn't my favorite place I've lived in over the past sixty years of moving around, for there was the mansion where I spent time as a maid, and there was Damon's place, but I wouldn't bring myself to remember those times. Not only wouldn't I, but I couldn't.

The steps I took kept getting longer as I walked to my shiny brightgreen Audi TT. The shine made it look like glass, and for some reason I couldn't help myself from running my ivory-skinned hand over the hood. Reaching for the door, the diamond ring that circulated my ring finger on my left hand was splattered with a bit of rain. Sighing, I brought my hand up closer to my face and spun it around my finger, examining it. It all hit me then. I remembered how this ring was made, why it was given to me, and most importantly, who gave it to me in the first place. When my eyes started to water, I immediately threw my hand to the handle and swung open the door,flinging myself into the driver's seat. Shoving the key into the ignition, I turned it as the car rumbled. Then, I drove.

**Some questions you might have... **

_**Shouldn't Bella be hurting extrememly after he bit her? **_**Yes... she should. At first, it was uncomfortable, but then after she looked at the sky... the pain really started to kick in. **

_**Why is she not living in a big house like the Cullens did?**_** She isn't because she can't work because she looks so young... so shes kind of broke, not that she needs money.**

_**If shes poor, why does she have a nice car?**_** When she was with her old clan, one of them bought her a car. :**

**I was going to make it so she couldn't see herself in the mirror, but I didn't. Anyway, I hope you all liked my newly edited story!! Please keep reading, it will get better I promise!! - Ashh.**


End file.
